Siege Type Dione
Siege Type Dione is a non-playable character in Zombie Scenario 2. Later, it becomes a playable character for Zombie team which can be controlled through third-person-view in Zombie Giant mode. Overview Siege Type Dione appears in Culvert and Decoy chapters and shares the same properties as the normal Dione except the red spikes and yellowish belly. Siege Type Dione evolves from Dione at Round 9 of Culvert. Culvert After harassing the player in previous rounds, it will attack players with its tentacles. It will also spray poison from the floor above and roll from a tunnel to another tunnel, having a contact to its rolling attack may result in instant death. Decoy The player can see the Siege Type Dione escaping twice in the first round. Zombie Giant Siege Type Dione serves as the evolved appearance of Dione in Zombie Giant, it will also unlock the fourth skill of Dione, which can summon an Angra to support in battle. Players can transform to Siege Type Dione when the Anger Bar reaches a certain stage. Tips to survive from Siege Type Dione *Stay alert for Senior Researcher Soy's announcement, and look up at where Dione is standing and predict where it might spit its poison. *Use your ears to identify Dione's activity sounds. Pounding sounds means black spots will appear on the ground nearby, and tentacles will then jut out of the ground. Players who are in range will be shot up to the air and will take damage from the tentacles and then fall damage. There are instances of the fall connecting to another tentacle attack, so get ready to use emergency medicine while in mid-air if this happens. *When a sound is coming from above, you can see Dione starts swaying its head and moaning, which means it is going to vomit a wave of poison to an area. there's a 3-4 seconds leeway to abandon the targeted area. It will damage or kill players if they failed to abandon the targeted area. *With correct timing, it is possible to avoid Dione's poison by jumping into it. However, it is better to evade the impact area as a whole. *Dione has the ability to curl up and roll to another spot, often dealing high damage or even killing players in most cases if they're in the way. Stay alert to Dione's rolling path and move away as quickly as possible if it's approaching you. Jump to lessen the damage received. Teammates should clear the way to avoid deaths due to blocked paths. *Dione's circular swipe has a chance to disarm player's weapons if they're within its radius. Gallery Zombie Scenario= Culvcp.jpg|China poster Dione Supreme 1.jpg|Ditto Dione Supreme 2.jpg sgdionetp.png|Taiwan poster Pic.png|Ditto File:Dione2_dummy.png|Dummy model Th2 clu.png|Model File:Siege_type_dione_hd_model.png|Ditto, HD File:Siege_type_dione_hd_model2.png igss.jpg|In-game Screenshot rolling.jpg|Ditto, rolling attack tentaclesd.jpg|Ditto, tentacle attack poison.jpg|Ditto, poison spit attack last stand.jpg|Ditto, last stand File:Zs_decoy_20130812_1637060.jpg|First encounter in Decoy File:Zs_decoy_20130812_1638040.jpg|Second encounter in Decoy |-| Zombie Giant= File:Splash_korea_poster.png|South Korea poster File:Siege_type_dione_zg_taiwan_poster.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster File:10june2015indoposter.png|Indonesia poster File:Zomgiantcsnzposter.png|CSN:Z poster File:Angrasummon.png|Angra summoning Trivia *Players cannot damage Siege-Type Dione, making it the only boss form that can be seen but not be fought in Zombie Scenario. However, in Zombie Giant, it still can be killed, alongside a new dead model has been added. *This is also the only boss which appears in a Survival typed map in Zombie Scenario so far. Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Boss Category:NPC Category:Zombie scenario boss Category:Zombie scenario 2 boss